The Doctor and Rory: The best room mates ever
by No-such-thing-as-stars
Summary: The Tenth Doctor shares a flat with Rory Williams in an alternate universe. Just two bros, living together. One shot unless more is requested. First fic.


"**Uh…Doctor?"** Rory called from the living room, turning over couch cushions and looking under old magazines and books. He was already 30 minutes late for classes and his professor was going to be furious with him for being tardy again.** "Doctor? You haven't possibly seen my medical text book, have you? You know, the one that I need to further my education and succeed in life!"** Rory sighed loudly, hoping his obvious displeasure would rouse his room-mate. _**"But of course he sleeps. He always sleeps. You'd think a time lord would be awake all the time, off going on adventures. But no. He sleeps. And takes showers for hours. And doesn't ever help with cleaning up…I think 'Rory, it'd be great to board with a time traveler! Think of all the adventures!' I didn't think I'd be stuck washing his trench coats when he gets slime all over them!"**_ Rory mumbled to himself as he moved onto the kitchen, still on the hunt for his text book.

"**ROR-Y!"** The Doctor cheered as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Though he was used to the blue suit and brown trench coat, Rory had become more accustom to seeing his flat mate in pajamas. He honestly was shocked about how much his friend slept, it was more then any human should. But then again, his mate wasnt human, he just looked like one. Which proved to be a major plus, seeing as the older woman that lived across the hall was always popping over. Rory remembered the time that a mate of The Doctors stopped over, which was more then a little shocking because it was an alien. But Rory suspected thats what you have to expect when your flat mate is also an alien. **"Whatcha looking for?"** The Doctor asked while reading that mornings paper, lounging on the bench in the kitchen**. "With my experience, you should never be so stressful in the morning. Wellll, unless there is a vicious she-beast involved. Welllll, unless there is a vicious she-beast involved and you ate her raisin toast."** Turning back to the paper, the Doctor reached around the table blindly for some form of food. Finally finding a sandwich in the middle of the table, the Doctor went on happily eating and reading.

"**First of all…wait. I don't want to know. SECONDLY, DOCTOR, its 2 in the afternoon and by no means the morning. Thirdly, someone moved my medical text books and I need them for class."** Rory explained as calmly as he could while watching the Doctor eat his lunch. **"You wouldn't happen to have moved my books, did you? Or remember where you put them?"** He asked, opening the fridge to make a new sandwich. It wasn't that his flatmate was inconsiderate…well…no that was it. If it wasn't for his ability to pay rent on time or the fact that on occasion he took Rory on an amazing adventures, then he would have been kicked out ages ago. In fact, once when Rory hypnotically asked what would happen if he were to kick The Doctor out, The Doctor said simply that he'd travel back the day before the conversation happened and make sure it never happened. Rory didnt doubt him either. There were the good times that made up for hidden text books and waking up to a horse in the flat. Like Rory's 18th birthday, when The Doctor took him to drink with Casanova and then later ended up on a different planet playing limbo with snake people. That was a right good time.

"**Books? Books? Boooooks? Hmmm…"** The Doctor mumbled, not looking up from the paper. **"Why are you looking in the fridge for books? I don't think they'd have ended up there. I'm actually more then sure they are in my room. I got to reading them yesterday. No. That cant be right. Last week? How long have they been missing?"** He asked, tossing the paper onto the floor. _**"Don't say anything about it…."**_ Rory told himself as he eyed the paper he hadn't gotten a chance to read yet sitting on the floor by the litter box. **"You know how time is for me Rory. Yesterday was really 1740 France and in 3 hours it will be three days in the future on Ephte Major. And those slugs Rory…they can make you forget your own name." **

"**WELL, Doctor, I used them in class yesterday and did reading before bed last night, so its likel-"**

"**YOU KNOW RORY!"** The Doctor interrupted. **"Those books are really lacking on several important facts, professionally I felt the need to update them."** He spoke as he walked off towards his room. Rory followed, growing more and more concerned with each step. **"Doctor…those books can't be updated with future medical discoveries, I don't think I'd be tested on anything that doesn't exist yet. Thanks for the thought though…"** Rory said quietly as he followed. The Doctor was rooting around the piles of things he had in his room. It was nearly impossible to bring someone around to the flat without having his room mate showing off stones from the planet Midnight , or pictures of the swaying mountains of Felspoon.

"**Why not know all you can know? Just don't go sharing it. Especially what's on page 827." **The Doctor nodded knowingly after popping up from behind a giant box. **"As that won't be discovered for at least another 300 years. Or is it 3 years. When do they cure baldness?"** He asked Rory, looking at him over his glasses. Glasses that Rory expected he didn't need, just a tool to make him look more like a librarian. As if he needed any help with it. Throw a bow tie on the man and he'd be just like Mr. Smith, the librarian Rory had in primary school. Looking closer, The Doctor did really resemble the librarian from his childhood. Shaking the thought off, Rory caught sight of his text book. Some pages were ripped out, loose leaf pages were sticking out randomly, and from the page that The Doctor had open, Rory was pretty positive the whole bloody book was filled with red marker notes.

"**I need to leave now Doctor. And I don't have time to eat a lunch."** Rory sighed loudly, snatching his books and stuffing them into his book bag. Making his way to the door, Rory had to turn back to the kitchen to grab his car keys. Luckily they were exactly where he'd left them. Plus side of a time lord room-mate, he never needed to borrow the car. Except for that one time, but from Rory understood there was a gas leak or something and it was of the utmost importance. **"Would you fancy an egg sandwich?"** The Doctor asked innocently, standing near the stove with a frying pan in hand. The grin on his face almost sent Rory into a tantrum. Yes, he did want a sandwich. He wanted the sandwich that he'd made, that he had to bring with him for the ride to classes. **"There's no time Doctor. Thanks anyway though, mate. I'll see you after classes. We can grab a pint." **Rory said calmly, knowing that his pal hadn't meant any harm.

Rushing towards the bright red door of their flat, Rory couldn't help but realize that the whole apartment smelt like a freshly cooked egg sandwich. Stopping in the entry room, a wide smile over took Rory's face. Standing, now adorned in a blue suit and brown trench coat, was his flat mate, an egg sandwich wrapped for the go in his hand**. "Seriously though, you might want to get rid of page 827. If your professor is who I think he is, and I know who he is, I'm just saying that for effect, he is despite to get his hands on that cure." **Taking the sandwich and nodding to The Doctor, Rory hopping in his car and made his way to his lecture. Time Lord room mates aren't all bad.


End file.
